


What Color is That?

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [13]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Established Connor Walsh/Oliver Hampton, Gen, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's daughter and Michaela's son are going to prom together. But the color of Cassidy's dress is up for debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Color is That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“Julian is so excited for prom,” Michaela tells Connor, as they eat lunch together at work.

“I think Cassidy has literally talked about nothing else for the past two weeks,” Connor says with a fond smile, “She keeps claiming that she’s the only sophomore that’s been asked. But I don’t entirely believe her.”

“I’m sure some other sophomore has been asked,” she says with a chuckle, “I wouldn’t believe her either.” Michaela finishes up her salad, checking her phone before she remembers something, “Oh! What color is Cassidy’s dress? We need to buy a matching tie and pocket square. And we’ll need to know what color corsage to get.”

“It’s drake 's neck,” Connor says simply, finishing up his sandwich.

Michaela just stares at him for a second, “Drake 's neck?”

“Yeah,” he says with a nod, “Drake 's neck.”

“What the hell is that? That’s not even a color,” she says, a confused sneer on her face.

“It is,” he says earnestly, “At least that’s what it said on the tag.” Connor pulls out his phone, pulling up a picture of Cassidy in her dress at the store.

“It’s green,” Michaela says flatly, “She has a green dress.”

“Well, I mean…I guess it is green if you want it to be that simple,” Connor responds, trying to defend his daughter’s dress choice, “But the tag said drake 's neck so that’s what I’m telling you.”

Michaela shakes her head though she can’t help but smile - she’s sure two decades ago, Connor wouldn’t have cared about any color other than black. And now he’s sitting here arguing with her about the specific color green of his daughter’s prom dress. “Send me that picture, okay?”

“Alright,” he says, sending her the picture right away.


End file.
